The Birthday Surprise
by Kristen3
Summary: During a party to celebrate Roz's birthday, Daphne ends up receiving the biggest surprise of her life. One-shot.


Daphne smiled to herself as she finished putting the candles on the cake. She hoped this party would cheer Roz up. Her dating life hadn't been going so well lately. Daphne understood what it was like to feel all alone in the world, so she was determined to do her best to make her friend feel better. Dr. Crane's younger brother was helping to set the table. "It's awfully nice of you to come to Roz's party," Daphne said. She knew Roz didn't always get along with her boss' younger brother.

Niles shrugged. "Well, I'd rather be around people than sitting at home, wondering what Maris is up to in Switzerland."

Daphne reached over to squeeze his hand gently. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "Things will turn around for you, I just know it." She smiled at him warmly.

The sight of Daphne's smile cheered him immediately. He wasn't sure if he believed in her "prediction," but the thought that she cared enough to say something so comforting was enough to make him love her even more than he'd believed possible.

The doorbell rang. Daphne hurried to answer it. She opened the door to see Roz standing there. Roz did not look one bit like someone who was in any mood to celebrate. Daphne hugged her friend tightly. "Happy birthday!"

Roz accepted the embrace. She reminded herself that Daphne had gone to a lot of trouble to make sure her birthday didn't go unnoticed. "Thanks, Daphne."

Just then, Frasier emerged from his room, having heard the door. He smiled at Roz and went over to kiss her cheek.

"Well, at least I can get _one_ man to kiss me," Roz joked.

"Now, Roz, this is just one of your little dating dry-spells. You'll come out of it. You always do," Frasier reminded her.

"Thanks for the little speech, Frasier. But it's my _birthday_ for crying out loud, and I couldn't even get a date! How's that for pathetic?"

"My wife spent my last birthday on a cruise to Greece. I wasn't invited," Niles said sadly. "I think I've got you beaten in the pathetic department."

Daphne didn't know what to say. Two of her closest friends were both feeling lonely and heartbroken. She was at a loss to cheer them up. But then she glanced at the table. "Perhaps now's a good time to cut the cake."

The promise of a cake with a sugar content that could kill a diabetic finally made Roz smile. She walked over and blew out the candles. "Well, I guess everybody knows what I wished for," she said.

Daphne squeezed her friend's hand. "Oh, Roz. You never know, you could meet a man tomorrow, and decide he's the love of your life. Me mum thought she was going to end up a lonely old woman until she laid eyes on me dad at a football match."

Niles nodded. "That's true. How do you know someone at the station hasn't noticed you, and is just too shy to ask you out?"

"Please!" Roz rolled her eyes. "The only guy at work who notices me is Noel. And he's _not_ shy!"

"Yes, but there is such a thing as being in love from afar," Niles replied. But he wasn't looking at his brother's radio producer. His gaze was fixed on the brown eyes belonging to Daphne Moon.

Roz looked from Niles to Daphne. "Oh. My. God." Niles and Daphne both turned to her in surprise. "You're in love with her, aren't you?"

"What? Of course not! I mean -" Niles never finished his sentence. He was too busy taking out a handkerchief to stop the bleeding.

"I think you'll save yourself a lot of embarrassment if you just tell the truth," Frasier said helpfully.

Niles looked at his older brother. His jaw hung open in surprise.

Frasier rolled his eyes. "The cat, as they say, is out of the bag, Niles."

Daphne could hardly believe what she was hearing. It was as if the conversation were happening while she wasn't even in the room. A nervous feeling crept into her stomach. Not knowing what else to do, she simply turned and retreated to the kitchen.

Her sudden departure had snapped everyone out of their thoughts. For a moment, the three looked toward the kitchen, uncertain of what to do. But Niles knew he had to speak to her. He had no idea what he could possibly say. Nevertheless, his feet carried him into the kitchen.

"I'm terribly sorry for just leaving the room like that," Daphne said when he entered.

"It's all right. I don't know how that happened."

"Is it true? I mean, what Roz said?"

Looking into her eyes, Niles knew he couldn't lie. His nose would betray him instantly. "Yes," he said, looking at the floor.

Daphne suddenly wanted to cry. This poor man. His marriage was hanging by a thread, and now he'd just been embarrassed by his own brother. Not knowing what else to do, she simply walked over and put her arms around him.

Niles rested his chin on her shoulder. He sighed as she rubbed his back. He wondered if she felt sorry for him, if this was her way of telling him "thanks, but no thanks."

Daphne pulled out of the embrace, kissing his cheek as she did. "I'll admit I'm rather surprised. I had no idea you felt this way. But you're already me friend, so that's a good start."

Niles looked up suddenly. Was she saying what he thought she was saying?

Daphne laughed at the expression on his face. "It's still Roz's birthday, so we'd better get back out there while there's still some cake. But after that, I think I'd like to go for a walk, perhaps get a cup of coffee at the cafe. Would you care to join me?"

Niles' heart leaped. He knew that this wasn't a declaration of love. It was nothing like any of dozens of scenarios he'd pictured in his mind. But it was a start. "Yes," he said smiling. "I would."

Without a word, Daphne took his hand and led him back out to the living room. Roz handed her a slice of cake, studying her expression as she did.

Daphne understood that Roz was worried about her. But she smiled reassuringly at her friend. "Thank you." They both knew Daphne wasn't talking about the dessert.

**The End**


End file.
